warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
LakeClan (RPG)/Coalstar
Coalstar is a beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes. History Kit :Coalkit and her sister Autumnkit was born into the old CoalClan around the time that a little unnamed kit, who would later become Crescentmoon, came into the Clan. She didn't really now her mother, for she died in a battle with HillClan soon after Coastar was born. So Autumnkit, Coalkit, and Crescentmoon, who never got an official name while he lived in CoalClan, were all raised by Sunflower, one of the queens who stayed in the nursery even when she didn't have kits. Apprentice :As they became apprentices, Coalpaw felt attracted to her foster brother and he did the same towards her. So, their first love began. But then an evil shadow cast over CoalClan: the Mob, a group of rogues led by Maliceheart, who was actually Crescentmoon's father, with his deputy Moongaze, Crescentmoon's brother. Throughout the battle with them Coalpaw looked for her love to make sure he was all right. Then she entered the den of her grandmother, the medicine cat, and saw the apprentice she loved over the medicine cat's body. Coalpaw saw the blood on his claws and he looked at her with blood lusted eyes. He bolted out of the den and left with the Mob. Warrior and Deputy :Heart broken, Coalpaw cried in her grandmother's den for days until Whiskermist, her mentor, convinced her to come out. With Firestar, the leader, dead as well, StarClan had to choose the new leader and chose Whiskermist. Whiskerstar made Coalpaw Coalpelt and made her the youngest deputy in history. After many moons of living with the Mob constantly attacking them, Coalpelt noticed that her former love, who was now called Starwatcher, was missing. Several moons after that, the Mob dispersed. A few former members told CoalClan that, during one battle with another Clan, Starwatcher had accidently fallen into the ocean, and it was unknown if he drowned or washed up on the shores on the other side. Maliceheart had died in a later battle with the same Clan, and when the Mob dispersed because of this, Moongaze jumped into the ocean himself. His fate was as unclear as Starwatcher's. Coalpelt decided that, whether Starwatcher and Moongaze got there or not, CoalClan should go to the land across the water. Together, she and Whiskermist led the Clan of about 15 mangled cats to a Twoleg boat, and across the East Sea, where they hoped to find a new life. Leader :They arrived at the lake just in time so Whiskerstar could see it before losing her last life to sickness. Coalpelt became Coalstar, and the Clan settled in the caves by the mountains for a camp. Coalstar heard cats on their border one day and ran into Kindleclaw, Wildfire, and Crescentmoon, three members of LakeClan who were sent to welcome them to the territory, which used to be LoneClan's. She instantly noticed Crescentmoon was mates with Wildfire, but something was familiar about him. Then he jumped at her playful and meowed, "Hi, Coalpaw." She realized it was Starwatcher and asked him to come back to CoalClan. He refused and stayed in LakeClan. Several times afterwards at Gatherings she would ask him, but he would always politely refuse, and eventually Coalstar gave up. She still constantly thinks of their younger romance and wishes he would come back even if he brought Wildfire with him. Category:LakeClan article Category:Characters